


Looking Up

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [110]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Christmas Party, Community: femslash100, F/F, First Kiss, Mistletoe, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You were <i>really</i> going to leave without following tradition?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sapphfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphfics/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Apple/Raven - tradition.

“Raven,” Apple says, her normally bubbly voice tinged with disappointment.

Raven sighs. “Yes?” She’s already exhausted—the Royals’ Christmas party was always a long, overblown, fanciful affair, filled with too much sugary food and loud music and dramatic costuming. She’s been waiting for her moment to sneak away, but as Apple’s specially invited guest, she has a feeling that moment isn’t coming soon.

Apple, hands planted on her hips, nods upwards, the giant red satin bow in her hair bobbing along with the movement. “You were _really_ going to leave without following tradition?”

_Tradition, tradition_ , Raven thinks. _All she cares about is tradition._ She glances up, but instead of seeing another Royal symbol, all she sees is a sprig of curling green mistletoe held up by a white silk cord. Her cheeks instantly redden. “Oh, you mean— _you_? Really?”

If she’s going to _finally_ kiss Apple White, it better mean something.

“Really, silly,” Apple says, grinning brightly. She waves her hands, motioning Raven closer. “We can’t ignore tradition, can we?” Maybe it’s the lighting, but she looks flushed and pleased, and is that…a fresh coat of lipstick?

“But Hopper just left, and you didn’t—“ Before Raven can protest further, Apple leans in and presses their lips together. She’s soft and sweet, her touch gentle but sure, and Raven feels like she’s warming slowly from the toes up as the kiss lingers.

“He’s not in my story,” Apple murmurs, hands braced on Raven’s shoulders as their lips part. “You are.”


End file.
